The present invention is directed to a wheelchair pulling device. The wheelchair pulling device of the present invention provides a better way to enable a person such as a caregiver to safely ambulate a patient without compromising their balance by placing the wheelchair within close reach.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.